


move away from the mistletoe

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Femslash, Fluff, christmasau, prompt, skimmons - Freeform, skimmonssecretsanta2017, skss17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: “I get caught with one of my friends under the mistletoe and you literally sprint from across the room to shove them out of the way and take their spot” AU





	move away from the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I am so so so so so sorry for being a very crappy writer, I have not been writing fics for a long time. It is because I am busy with assignments and other things, I've been too tired making fics. But this month I determine to join the Skimmons Secret Santa 2017 on tumblr and ta-da, I made a fic! It's a short, fluffy piece but I hope you got some Skimmons love on the holidays. Please, enjoy!  
> And I would love to chat with you guys through tumblr @hackingxbiochemist or you can message me through AO3. Happy reading! :)

Daisy takes a sip from her eggnog and look all around the base, there are happy faces everywhere. Most of the people gather at the base to have a small Christmas celebration. There is one particular face that she has been looking for the entire time but she is not there. Daisy huffs and takes another sip off her eggnog. She is kind of excited to spend Christmas with the team since they are making some “Secret Santa” event and she got Jemma’s name and she had prepared a special gift for Jemma. They have been through hard times these year and Daisy feels Jemma deserve some happiness. So she has prepared a day full of activities for them and in the end of the day Daisy plans to tell Jemma about her feelings for the past 4 years. Daisy is nervous but excited at the same time, so she keeps looking for Jemma and it turns out Jemma is not there.

“Hey everything alright, Tremors?” Mack nudges her and Daisy realizes she has been spacing out.

“Everything’s great Mack, at last we got some peace and quiet,” Daisy replies.

“Ah yeah, that’s right, it means you can get your some of your own peace and quiet,” Yo-Yo suddenly appears between them, winking to Daisy.

“Wait, since when are you here? And what do you mean?” Daisy crinkles her eyebrows.

Yo-Yo smirks at Daisy, “I see that worried face you make looking for Simmons, and don’t forget that I’m fast, I know things you are too slow to know,” she grins as Mack puts his arm around her and chuckles.

“Forget it you guys,” Daisy shakes her head, “it might not happen,”

“Stop saying that. Everyone knows about you two,” Yo-Yo says as she sips her beer.

“What? Nothing happened between us,” Daisy shrugs but she looks a bit surprised. Mack then smiles, shaking his head, “Tremors, if you could just see the way she looks at you and you look at her, you two are meant for each other, I’m not being a cliché but knowing your history, damn, I don’t even know how you two are not together by now,” Mack pats Daisy’s shoulder. Yo-Yo grins and punches Daisy’s shoulder playfully because Daisy is starting to blush.

The encouragement from Yo-Yo and Mack are helping Daisy to be braver in telling Jemma her feelings. She smiles a little and she walks around the room to chat with other operatives, getting to know the people outside the team. Right when Daisy is talking with Agent Koenig, she spots Jemma entering the room from the corner of her eyes and she is talking with Bobbi, her eyes so bright and full of expectations. Daisy bet they are talking about some biological development on the alien organism from Maveth. Daisy wants to directly go to Jemma and just talk with her, hearing about newest development of some organisms or newest chemical toxin from aliens, she doesn’t care as long as she can watches Jemma talk about things she’s passionate about. However, Agent Koenig doesn’t seem to catch that Daisy has lose interest and he keeps on ranting about his twins and their Christmas family traditions. Daisy tries her best to nod and smile at what Agent Koenig says and then she looks that Jemma and Bobbi are approaching some mistletoes that hanged over the ceiling of the base. Daisy panics, seeing that Jemma is blushing at what Bobbi says and Bobbi putting her arms around Jemma. No, she can’t let that happen. She interrupts Agent Koenig, “Sorry Bill, I think I need to pee, had to much eggnog, catch you later bye!” Daisy starts to sprint, finding her way through the people gathering in the room. Jemma and Bobbi are almost at the mistletoe and they have not realized it, Daisy hopes that they won’t so they don’t have to kiss. Sure, it’s a tradition, but who knows if both parties enjoy it right?

Daisy runs as fast as she can, trying not to knock out the champagne glasses or people that are scattered around the room, laughing and talking with each other. She dodges Coulson that is talking to May, causing them both to shake their heads looking at Daisy sprinting around the room. Daisy can hear Yo-Yo shouts, “RUN, DAISY RUN!” at her, she chuckles and she will actually give Yo-Yo credits for her  _Flash_  reference, but now what matters most is stopping Jemma and Bobbi from kissing under the mistletoe.

Meanwhile, Jemma feels very happy since she can talk with a person who actually understands new topics she has been dying to talk about. She beams at what Bobbi says and it turns out that they both have the same opinion about certain things regarding xenophobia. She doesn’t realize it but then Bobbi stops suddenly to tie her shoelace, Jemma immediately bumps toward Bobbi, but Bobbi is fast enough to keep them both from falling down.

“Sorry,” Bobbi says, “ shouldn’t have told you I’m tying my shoelace, we got so caught up on these new policies,”

“It’s quite alright Bobbi,” Jemma grins, “I’m just happy that at last there is someone I can talk to about this that seriously understands and can give more opinions about it,” she continues, “not that I’m complaining about my audience,” she trails off.

“Hmm, Simmons,” Bobbi raises her eyebrows, “I think I know who would like to listen to your crazy rants but did not understand a thing you said,” she bursts out laughing.

“What? How? I am not implying to a certain person,” Jemma blushes, her nose scrunching.

“I think everybody knows, Simmons,” Bobbi winks.

“About what?” Jemma tilts her head slightly.

“Your so-not-little crush toward Daisy,” she smirks triumphantly at Jemma and Jemma blushes very hard until the tips of her ears are also red.

“No,” Jemma responds, “i-it’s not, w-wait, I-I don’t know!” she waves her hand frantically.

“Okay here, let me tell you, I think she really likes you, for these past years I ‘ve seen the way you look at her, and hell, when I heard the story about you two being the last one remaining against the LMDs, and how she swore to get you out of this place,” Bobbi continues, “it is fucking crazy and I think she loves you, Simmons,”

Jemma’s jaw drops as she processes what Bobbi says, thinking that she misheard what Bobbi says she shakes her head and she is only able to get out a word, “What?!”

“Urgh, you’re so dense for a person who have god knows how much PhDs! I’ll just show you,” Bobbi takes a few step and Jemma follows her, and then Bobbi looks up, Jemma also looks up.

“Okay…?” Jemma looks at Bobbi awkwardly.

“Mistletoe means we should kiss right? It’s the tradition?” Bobbi dares her, her eyes are mischievous.

Jemma is super-confused but she just goes with it, “Y-yes, sure,”

When Bobbi starts to pull her closer suddenly Bobbi is shoves off her spot and Daisy is in front of her. Her eyes expecting and she is breathless, catching her breath in between grasping Jemma’s hand. “Mistletoe!” Daisy exclaims. Jemma then smiles giddily, cupping Daisy’s face, leaning in and pressing her lips toward Daisy’s. The kiss lasted for a while, Jemma does not know how long but she just feel that it is perfect, and she does not care if the whole base is directing their eyes toward them, she got Daisy holding her, their lips connecting with each other. They pull apart and Daisy looks at her with a soft smile and red cheeks, then she turns toward Bobbi and offers her a hand to pull her up, “Sorry, but it’s my spot,” she grins cheekily toward Bobbi. Bobbi takes her hand and gives her a fist bump, “You owe me one, Johnson!” Daisy just laughs as she drags Jemma’s hand to move to a more private place. Yo-Yo and Mack raises a glass toward Daisy, Coulson and May smile contently looking at them, Fitz is in the corner of the room giving them thumbs up.

“So…” Jemma starts to speak as soon as they get to a more private place.

“So…” Daisy answers, pulling Jemma closer to her, “do I need more mistletoe to kiss you, or what?”

Jemma blushes, “I don’t think so,” she answers confidently, grinning as Daisy kisses her again, then Jemma pulls apart and says, “It’s not like I was the one who sprints across the room to kiss somebody right?”

It is now Daisy’s turn to blush and she smiles sheepishly, “I thought I can wait ‘til I give you your Secret Santa present, but after all the things happening I just don’t think I should wait, I love you Jemma,” she says sincerely, “I have been in love with you since I see you on the first day I was transferred to the Bus, and I never stopped, the problem is I have been too much of a coward not to tell you,”

“Daisy, you do not know how many nights I’ve wished you say that to me,” she feels her eyes watering, “I love you too, Daisy,”

They pull apart to catch a breath and Daisy takes out her present and gives it to Jemma, “Merry Christmas, Jemma” she smiles sweetly, kissing Jemma’s forehead.

Jemma caress Daisy’s cheek as she leans in to give a peck toward Daisy, “Merry Christmas too, Daisy” then she continues, “By the way, did you quake Bobbi a little while trying to shove her?” she asks curiously.

“Well, hey, I’m not  _The Flash_! I am not that fast!” Daisy sticks out her tongue and intertwines their finger together. Jemma laughs at Daisy’s response and guiding her back to the room to celebrate the ‘proper Christmas event’ until the end. They both walk hand in hand to the room with a big smile, beaming at each other. For now, they are happy and content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...what do you guys think? Please tell me! Comment and kudos are very much appreciated :) #skimmons


End file.
